Cures Are Hard To Come By
by Jamie Hook
Summary: After taking the cure, Rogue is positively ecstatic to be able to touch. After being guilted into the world of the X-men, Remy is very grumpy about a lot of things.


"I can touch!" Rogue sang, throwing her arms around Logan's neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. "I can touch!" She giggled again and tore out of the room like a bat out of hell, looking for more victims, leaving behind a stunned Wolverine with lipstick stain on his cheek.

"Warren!" She screeched when she saw the Warren Worthington III down the hall. "I can TOUCH!" She ran down the hall and tackled the winged man in a bear hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's great Rogue," Warren laughed at his friend's exuberance.

"I know, right!" Rogue fell into peels of laughter again. She was just so happy.

The Cure had worked on her. Solved her problems. Taken away her imperfections. Now she could touch! She could have relationships and give out hugs and wear shorts and get a tan and know what it feels like to not have people flinch away every time she got close.

"I have to go find more people!" Rogue crowed, leaving Warren behind in the dust as she raced down more halls.

"PETE!" She screamed, kicking open the door to the art room.

Peter Rasputin faltered with his paint brushes, spilling the water glass he had set out all over the table.

"What? What is wrong?" He looked around in a panic.

Rogue launched herself across the room and tackled him to the ground in a hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well.

"I can touch!" She was nearly crying she was laughing so hard.

"That is wonderful." Pete laughed along with her, holding her bare hand.

Rogue cackled with pure joy as she dragged herself up right again. She gasped for air before sprinting out of that room as well.

"Scott! Scott! Scott!" She screamed on repeat while she wandered the halls. "Scott! Scott! Sco-."

"What?" Scott Summers moaned, dragging himself out of his room. He was wearing a ratty old band t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants, his hair was a mess and his glasses were crooked on his nose. "I get one day off a week and you just _had _to wake me up a seven because-"

Rogue kissed him on the cheek.

Scott stood still for a moment, stunned.

"I can touch!" Rogue thought her face was going to break because she had been smiling so much this morning.

Scott laughed with her and pulled her into hug. She hopped from one foot to the other with so much excitement that she could barely contain herself.

Scott watched her run down the hall so fast she nearly lost her footing.

"Johnny!" She shrilled, searching the faces in the lunch room for St. John Allerdyce. "John!" She shrieked again, stomping her foot.

"Stop screamin' woman, I'm right here!" John came up behind her, mouth stuffed with donut.

"Ahahahaha!" Rogue laughed as she slapped her bare hands on the exposed part of his arms and pulled him forward into another one of her kisses.

"I'm confused…" John admitted, rubbing the spot on his face where her lips had just planted themselves. "Happy, mind you, but confused."

"I CAN TOUCH!" She shouted so loudly that everyone in the cafeteria turned to stare at her.

She was too happy to care.

"Maybe you should calm down a little bit…" John tried to suggest.

"NEVER!" Rogue screamed in the middle of her fit of cackles and sprinted out of the cafeteria at full speed. All the way down the halls everyone she ran into was subject to a hug and a kiss and more often than not a fit of giggles.

"I can touch, I can touch, I can touch!" She sang out again, giving little Jamie Maddox a kiss on the nose.

"But you might still have cooties!" Jamie protested, scrubbing at the spot on his nose where she had just kissed him.

Rogue laughed out loud and gave Jamie another hug before standing up and bolting towards the front of the mansion, searching for new victims…

-

Remy LeBeau was tired.

He was tired and hungry and cold and hurt and in a very bad mood.

"'Come up and stay in New York wit' us, Remy.'" He quoted bitterly. "'It'll be fun! You can be a X-man! Help save the world!'"

He spit on the ground bitterly as he dismounted his motorcycle in front of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

"Next time I see Stormy, I'm gonna blow up her plants and all 'er pretty flowers." He swore, pulling his coat tighter around himself.

Remy LeBeau did not enjoy cold weather. Nor did he appreciate road trips on motorcycles from New Orleans to New York. Without rest stops for food or sleep.

He was not in a very good mood at all.

"'It's an emergency, Remy,'" He quoted again, kicking the gravel of the driveway as he walked forward. "'We don' have enough teachers and all the students won' get educations an' den they'll all grow up t' be prostitutes and hobos! D' y' want t' turn de children int' prostitutes, Remy? Is dat what you want?'" He snorted with fury.

He stomped up to the front door and punched to doorbell.

"You caught me, Stormy!" He continued to rave with bitter sarcasm as he turned his back to the door and waited. "I want all of the children to turn into _prostitutes!" _

"Uh… Hello…" Someone said awkwardly from behind him. He cringed and turned around to face them.

A cute little girl, probably about ten or twelve , stood in the doorway, obviously rethinking whether it was a good idea for her to open the door or not.

"_Bonjour." _He tried to smile pleasantly. "Can I come in? I have someone expecting me."

The little girl shifted nervously for a second before nodding and opening the door for him to walk through.

"_Merci-." _Remy started to thank her when there was the sound of insane cackling from down the hallway.

"I can touch, I can touch, I can touch!" Someone was singing with a sweet southern twang.

"Oh," The little girl noticed his look of extreme confusion. "That's just Miss Rogue. She's been having a good day."

The door down one of the hallways was suddenly kicked open and there stood one of the most beautiful women Remy had ever seen.

Her hair was mostly dark brown save for the twin steaks of white that ran down the front, framing her face, which was a mask of joy that lit up her green eyes. Her body was lithe and curvy, somewhat exposed by the blouse she was wearing over a pair of leggings, but she was covered enough to leave a little mystery.

"Guess what?" She laughed, leaping into the room and pulling the little girl into a hug, twirling around before putting her down and turning to Remy without missing a beat and throwing her arms around him as well.

"I can touch!" She shouted, pressing her lips against his in a short, simple, peck of a kiss.

Remy felt his red-on-black eyes widen in surprise, but before he could react she had pulled herself away and was dancing back down the hallway, singing her made up tune.

"Remy!" He turned sharply to see Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm bustle into the front hall. "I'm so glad you came!" She smiled warmly at him. "How are you?"

Remy cast his gaze down the hall that Rogue has disappeared down and wiped some pink lipstick off of his lips.

"I'm pretty good." He grinned at her, in a significantly better mood now then he had been before a certain southern belle had stormed into his life.

-

_(Jamie) …I got lonely with only two stories… :C_


End file.
